l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asp Bloodline
The Asp Bloodline wer the bruiser tacticians, warlords of the Naga race. Awakenings: A Prelude to Tao of the Naga (Imperial Herald #9) They comprised the rank and file of the Naga forces. Duty The Asp served as warleaders, defenders, and warriors of their people. Their eternal vigilance, caused them to be among the first to awaken when the danger of the Foul to rise. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 130 They were bruiser tacticians and warlords of the race. Clan War: Naga Army Expansion, p. 14 Ecology They were the second most numerous of the Naga Bloodlines, outnumbered only by the Greensnake Bloodline and the most combat focused of the Naga Bloodlines, invariably holding the position of the Shahadet. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 40 They showed thinly veiled contempt toward those whom they felt were weaker than they were, such as most humans. Appearance Ranging from 15' to 20' in length and weighing between 600 to 800 pounds, the Asps, along with the Cobra Bloodline, were noticeably larger than the smaller Greensnake and Chameleon Bloodlines, but were still dwarfed in turn by the massive Constrictor Bloodline. Way of the Naga, pp. 59-60 Demeanor The Asp were prone to hubris and arrogance, far more so than other Naga. Enemies of the Empire, p. 74 Many of the Asps advocated war against the humans when they first awoke from their long slumber. A prominent warrior called the Balash was particularly vehement, and went so far as to attack several bands of humans near the Naga lands. Fortunately, cooler heads prevailed and the Naga eventually allied with the humans against the Shadowlands, giving the Asps a foe whom to direct their anger. Rokugan, p. 27 History The First Naga War The expansionistic Asp used their poisons to destroy the lesser bloodlines during the Bloodland Wars. The Greensnakes were enslaved, while the Chameleons escaped to the sea. Before they could conquer the Cobras and Constrictor Bloodlines the Asp leader, the Shahismael was killed by his lieutenant, the Shahadet. Way of the Naga, pp. 24, 28 Naga Kingdom During the Naga Kingdom the Asp established a firm caste system and using Greensnake ingenuity and scientific knowledge to developed iron tools and weapons. Siksa was his ancestral city. Way of the Naga, p. 24 Slumber In the first Great Sleep twelve Asp accepted the Curse of Eternal Vigilance of the Naga cities. If the cities were in danger, they would awaken and defend their sleeping comrades who lay deep beneath the earth. Those who awakened before the time came, were unable to sleep again and died of age and lonely sorrow. When the cities were awakened, only four of these warriors had survived. Way of the Naga, p. 31 Awakened In 1160 several Asp warriors were awakened by Ghedai of their slumber. They protected the naga cities of the Shinomen Mori, Treachery's Coin, Part IV, by Shawn Carman and honored the nezumi as guardians of the Temple to Te'tik'kir A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman after almost the entire nezumi race died in the Battle of Tomorrow. Farewell to the Nezumi Dark Naga During the War of Serpents members of the Asp joined the ranks of the Dark Naga, and attacked the Rokugani. Asp Skirmisher (Coils of Madness Boxtext) Known Asp Leaders See also * Asp Bloodline/Meta External Links * Asp Skirmisher (Coils of Madness) * Asp Warrior (Siege:Heart of Darkness) * Asp Warriors (Honor's Veil) Category:Naga Bloodlines